That Time When Kurt Got Locked Out
by PickingViolets
Summary: Kurt gets locked out of his apartment and meets his hot neighbor... by climbing through his window. Collaborative work with comic artist AnimateGlee.


AN- So this one-shot is a collaborative work with the incredibly talented AnimateGlee :) She drew an adorable comic a little while back where Kurt locks himself out of his apartment, and we decided to expand on that storyline together.

I am posting the link for this comic on my profile here, but sometimes it can take a bit for those changes to show up for the general public. Both my tumblr and AnimateGlee's tumblr are already linked on my profile though, so you'll be able to find the comic clearly by just clicking on those links :)

And really, you must go and check out the rest of this girl's work! She's wicked talented and I'm beyond geeked to be able to work with her!

PV

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Kurt hissed as he jerked his stinging finger into his mouth. He eyed the omelet pan accusingly, as if it was the fault of the pan that he had burned himself.

With an irritated sigh he quickly turned on the cold water from the kitchen faucet and held his finger under the stream. He really wasn't having the best week.

He'd moved into his new loft apartment on Sunday, and discovered a nest of spiders in one of the dark corners. Needless to say he hadn't slept a wink on his mattress that was still sitting on the floor... seeing as he hadn't figured out how to construct his bed yet.

On Monday he'd spilled tomato juice on his brand new white jeans while out searching for a nonexistent job.

On Tuesday his iPhone- which he did not have the money to replace seeing as he didn't have a job- had slipped out of his hand during his afternoon run and the outer casing had cracked in about four different places.

Then yesterday, he'd climbed out the window of his apartment, only to get locked out. The window had been stuck, partially open, and the whole apartment was getting way too chilly, not to mention noisy from the New York streets. He was quickly discovering that this truly was 'the city that never sleeps'.

There was no way the window was going to cooperate from the inside, so he'd climbed to the fire escape with a can of WD-40 (his dad would have been so proud) and oiled and shoved until it finally closed... subsequently locking himself out.

Admittedly, he'd hadn't thought it all the way through. He would probably leave that part out when retelling the story to his father.

With no other idea of what he should do, he'd climbed down the fire escape to the ground. He was still locked out, but at least he was now on the ground. Out of frustration, he'd recklessly climbed through the open window of a ground floor apartment, which had seemed empty when he first spied in.

It had turned out to be not so empty.

While perched on the ledge about to scramble inside, he found himself looking straight at his 'fresh from the shower' neighbor. Mouth watering abs were staring Kurt in the face, along with a ridiculously small towel draped low on slim hips.

Kurt's mind drifted happily then as he held his burning finger under the cool water. Sure, he had felt more than a little mortified at how he'd pretty much come off as a pervy 'peeping tom', but the view had so been worth it.

Then the guy had gone on to gallantly take his hand, helping him from the window and to the front door, somehow managing to come across as this dapper gentleman... never mind the fact that he was close to naked.

Kurt sighed contentedly. _Naked._

He jumped at a knock on his door, blushing brightly. He felt oddly as if he had been 'caught' even though the person on the other side of the door had no way of knowing what he had been thinking about. Snagging a dish towel from a hook by the stove, he stepped quickly to answer the continued knocking.

The blush spread across his whole face when he opened the door to find a familiar face smiling at him brightly. It took a couple seconds for him to recognize the face, because quite honestly his mind had been focused pretty intensely on a dripping wet, naked body- versus facial features- when they'd first been introduced.

"U-um, h-hi there," Kurt stuttered, scrambling for 'naked neighbor's' name, "Blaine!"

"Hello there, Kurt from 15B!" Blaine grinned. He watched Kurt for a moment, raising an eyebrow expectantly. He snickered when Kurt just stared at him dazedly. "Um, can I maybe come in, or do you have something against entering other people's domiciles through the front door? Should I go to the fire escape and climb in through your window?"

Kurt blushed even further, but swung the door open wide, gesturing for Blaine to enter.

"I'm so, so sorry about yesterday! I swear I'm not a pervert! I just-"

"It's fine," Blaine laughed, leaning up against the small island in the middle of Kurt's kitchen lazily. "I'm just teasing you. I figure I earned it after the show I gave you."

He winked mischievously as Kurt sank his face down into his hands with a groan.

"Hey, you okay?"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine stepping toward him with a concerned expression, gesturing toward the towel wrapped around his hand.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm just a total klutz. I burned myself cooking dinner just now."

Kurt froze up nervously when Blaine stepped incredibly close, pulling the towel gently from around his hand. He watched curiously when Blaine stepped confidently to the refrigerator, opening the freezer portion to grab some ice.

Blaine silently took Kurt's hand, pressing the ice to his burned finger and wrapping the towel around to hold it in place.

Kurt thought he was going to melt into the floor. This was pretty much the epitome of romance to him, and he was a die-hard sucker for anything romantic.

Blaine looked up from his task to look into the starry blue eyes, and smiled.

"Better?"

Yup, Kurt was totally a puddle.

"Better."

"You seem to be in some type of distress every time I run into you," Blaine teased, still holding the towel in place.

Kurt blushed again, wondering if his face was going to turn pink permanently.

"Well," he responded sassily, "at least when you came to my rescue today you got to do it fully clothed."

He suddenly realized what he'd said, and was overly aware of the fact that Blaine was gripping his hand while standing incredibly close.

Blaine stepped away with a nervous little cough.

_Oh my god, he's probably picturing me naked!_

Kurt kind of wanted to disappear.

_Oh my god, he knows that I'm picturing him naked!_

"So, uh, what brings you over here?" Kurt did his best to speak nonchalantly, ignoring his continued embarrassment.

"Oh," Blaine grinned, reaching into his pocket, "I, um, got you something today."

Kurt's brow creased and he bit his lip playfully, hardly believing that this guy had thought about him enough to bring him a gift.

"Oh, yeah? What would that be?"

"Here," Blaine grinned, pressing something small and metal into Kurt's uninjured hand.

Kurt looked it over curiously, and couldn't hold in his giggle when he saw what he was holding. It was a keychain with a bright, rainbow-colored clip on the end.

"So I don't lose my keys?" Kurt questioned with a laugh.

"Yup," Blaine beamed. "You can clip it right to your belt loop. Problem solved. You never have to crawl through my window to find me naked in my living room again."

"Don't worry," Kurt blushed. "No more pervy appearances from me."

"Well," Blaine stepped forward, taking the keychain to clip it to Kurt's belt loop. "I actually didn't mind it THAT much. Just, next time use my front door. I'm kinda hoping that you will, in fact."

"Okay," Kurt breathed, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat as he noted where Blaine's hands were settled right at his waist.

Blaine pulled away with a bit of an embarrassed smile, realizing how long he had lingered at Kurt's waistline.

"Alright, well be sure that you do." He moved to open the front door with a little wave.

Kurt stepped forward, holding his towel-wrapped hand to his stomach. He was suddenly anxious for their encounter to last just a second longer.

"Hey, um," he fingered the keychain lightly with his free hand. "So... rainbows?"

Blaine glanced down at the keychain, then looked back up with a smirk and a wink as he stepped out the door.

"Just in case you were wondering."


End file.
